Till Death Do Us Part
by JmIliana
Summary: Lily and James Potter just got married. They happily agree that they will be together until death, but they realize that will not be the case. One shot.


**Till Death Do Us Part**

"Lily Evans, do you take James Potter for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," a pair of bright green eyes stared lovingly at the man beside her, who was dressed in a traditional tuxedo. It was finally a reality; they were getting married. The bride's dress glistened with the sun, beautifully contrasting her vibrant red hair.

_"Lily, get Harry and get out of here! He's here." An alarmed and worried young man yelled as loud as he could. He reached into his robe for his wand, readying himself to attack. His breaths grew short, and he clenched to his wand tightly, pointing it to the wooden front door in front of him. A sudden blast sent the floor crashing to the wall._

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest beamed, motioning to the newly wedded couple before him. A large crowd cheered behind them.

_A dark-hooded, tall man entered the house, emitting a dark, ominous aura. "Well, Mister Potter, it is such a shame," he continued with his deep, raspy voice, "Such a shame indeed. You would have been a fine addition to my grand army of Death Eaters." _

Lily and James Potter shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Their pure happiness was contagious, reaching out to everyone in the room. As their lips parted, they turned towards the multitude behind them. Lily tossed her bouquet up into the air. The fine autumn breeze seemed to cheer them on. It felt as though nothing could ever go wrong.

_"Expelliarmus!" _

"_Avada Kedavra!" Both men shouted simultaneously. A bright green light emitted from the hooded-man's wand and prevailed. His pale, flaky skin did a simple, unstressed motion and sent James flying back, screaming in agony. Defeated, he fell to the ground. "Lily, Harry I'm sorry," he mumbled as the world began to fade._

The Marauders reunited with the exception of Wormtail. "Congratulations Lily, James," Remus acknowledge each of them individually and hugged them both.

"Thanks, Remus. It means a lot," Lily replied, gleefully smiling. James took his left hand and pulled Lily tighter to him leading them to a slight peck on the lips.

"If you two have a kid," Sirius half-jokingly demanded, "I'd better be the godfather!" The small group burst into laughter.

_Lily heard her husband's screams and attempted to calm down the small, crying Harry in her arms. She felt her blood freeze for a moment and her stomach churn. The only way out would be through the window, but she did not want to risk Harry's life. There was only one thing she could do. She embraced her son as tightly as she could. _

"Sure you will, Padfoot," James laughed. Peter Pettigrew suddenly made an appearance and congratulated the couple. The group conversed for several minutes until they finally separated as James and Lily proceeded to talk with their remaining guests.

_The Dark Lord blasted the room's door, evading Lily's spell. Lily held her son as close to her as she could and attempted to cradle him, "It'll be all right, Harry. Mommy and Daddy love you more than anything in the world. We will protect you, sweetheart." _

"Till death do us part, Mr. Potter," Lily mused playfully as she placed her arms around her husband's neck.

"Until death do us part, Mrs. Potter," James replied with a grin on his face.

"_Say good-bye, mudblood," the hooded-man spoke with slight disgust. "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Lily screamed Harry's name and helplessly fell to the ground. Her bright green eyes that once shone with much fervor lost all life within them._

Lily's eyes fluttered open searching for Harry. All she could see was a vibrant, soothing white. She glanced down at her clothes and noticed that she was clothed in a beautiful, silky white dress. Suddenly, she knew everything pertaining to the future. She saw her son defeating the Dark Lord and eventually having children of his own. Sirius' death and Pettigrew's betrayal flashed before her eyes.

"Lily," a young man spoke with an all-too-familiar tone behind her. She turned around and saw her husband. With a faint smile, she ran up to his arms and embraced him with all of her energy. Tears of joy streamed down her face. The couple shared a kiss and stared into each other's eyes almost eternally. James smiled and said with a gentle, soft voice, "I love you, Lily. Not even death will part us."

"No, not even in death will we part, my love."


End file.
